Magical Princess Odyssey
by toughcookies58
Summary: Two princesess go to LA on an odyssey to find whats missing in their lives, and of course to catch a jonas brothers concert. A friend and I told eachother this at 3 AM, please dont think im insane. ONESHOT


**Please excuse, my friend and I told eachother this at 3 in the morning**

**We have very active imaginations.**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a princess named Princess Olivia. She always felt like she was missing something in her life, so she said to her mom, "Mom, I think I'm missing something in my life." Princess Olivia's mom (AKA the queen of america) thought that she should go on an odyssey to find what she was missing in her life. She bought along her best friend Princess Ilana, and their knight, Penn Badgely (hopefully I spelt that right)

Both princess and their Knight had Olivia's mom (the queen of America, please work with me here) talk to Ilana's mom, the queen of Australia. Of course she said yes, Ilana also felt that she was missing something in her life, and an odyssey was just the thing to find out exactly what she needed.

The two princess and their knight planned on going to LA, in their magical horse drawn pink hummer stretch limo. Upon arriving Princess Ilana had to pee very very badly. So she immediately dropped her things inside the house, and ran to the bathroom. Olivia took her time gathering her things, she went inside and looked around and figured out the jist of the layout of the house. It was a beautiful two story villa. In her room Olivia looked out the window to see what else was around, however she saw three boys bike riding. She only saw the youngest's face however, he looked to be around seven and was super adorable, the older boys were further down the block though.

Of course the princesses had bought their bicycles with them. Ilana's was white, with rainbows, and streamers. While Olivia's was pink with butterflies and a white basket (sorry olive I forgot what your imaginary bike looked like) and decided to ride their bikes around the block to get a good look of the neighborhood, and to get themselves situated.

While going down the block they ran into the group of boys, and a hugeeee bodyguard type man. The youngest boy rode his bicycle into Olivia, and being the business women and certeifed babysitter that she is started to talk, and schmooze with the youngster.

The bodyguard came up behind Olivia, and asked if she would be available to babysit that night. Obvi she said yes. Ilana then approached, and since she stinks with little kids, started just dancing with her bike. (she tends to be awkward) the bodyguard saw her boogie party, and said that one of the boys needed help thinking of a tap dance for an interlude to a new song. Only then did the princesses look over at the remaining two boys.

Obvi it was Joe and Nick Jonas. Woot woot.

The boys approached and started to gawk at the girls. "Omg!! You're the princesses! I have posters of you all over my room" nick sqwacked.

"me too. You can barley see my wall color anymore." Joe coughed embarrassed by what he and his brother just admitted.

"I'm a huge fan of yours as well, we actually are going to your concert tomorow night, i cant wait. You inspired me to try singing." Ilana said wistfully

"And i forced her to stop, Ilana and singing... not pretty" Olivia chuckled.

"well we could give you front row tickets to the concert, in trade for whatever seats you had, or you could come backstage and watched from there so you arent crowded by paparazi, either way is fine with us." Nick mumbled.

"are you still coming over later to our house to help us out with the babysitting and dancing?" Joe questioned.

"Sure we would love to come over later and help with whatever, we'll just go call the house we're staying at and tell our knight whats happenin'" the girlies said in unison. They glanced at eachother with a smirk on their faces afterwards, talking in unison was something they did often.

Turns out Penn and Kevin have been bffs for the longest time, and Penn was already over at the Jonas household. So all the teens joined together and biked back to the Jonas house, where the girls stayed for dinner, and did the tasks that were asked of them (AKA babysitting, and dance thinking). Penn had often told everyone he knew that he was a knight, but nobody beleived him, and in turn they got the biggest surprise in their life. That he acutally was a knight!

At dinner Denise bought up a very interesting point in conversation, turns out the family was invited to the royal ball next month, but didn't know any royal customs, or anybody who was going to be there. If it wasn't too much trouble she was wondering if the girls would help them out with their predicament. OF COURSE THE GIRLS SAID YES.

The Jonas family would be staying at Olivia's palace in Cali, to learn their charm. They became as royal as physically possible when you aren't actually royal. The royal ball was at ilana's palace in Australia. They all went, had a spankin' good time. And then they all fell in love.

I honestly ant remember the rest. Olive if you end up reading this I might put up the more thorough version.


End file.
